


Wolf

by larpys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!James, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Obsession, Violent Thoughts, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larpys/pseuds/larpys
Summary: James Sirius Potter has an obsession.





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.

James was obsessed.

Obsessed with his brother’s snotty little friend.

He hadn’t planned it this way. No, in fact he had actively resisted it the moment the impulse had first crept in and lodged itself, uninvited, in his brain. He didn’t want to feel this way—not about _him_.

Even if it was impossible not to, because he was sixteen years old now and fucking beautiful--all pale skin and graceful limbs and flowing blond hair. And his lips, god, his _lips_. James had been fixated on them, on all the things he wanted to do with them, for months now and it was wrong. Wrong wrong wrong.

Wrong that when Scorpius rolled his eyes at him and called him ‘Potter’ it made him want to shove the other boy to the floor and have his nasty way with him. Twist that silver and green tie around his throat tight enough to leave angry red marks, bruise him up a bit. Bite him. Kiss him until he was breathless. Bend his legs back and shove inside him so hard he’d throw his head back and scream, claw at James’ back.

Wrong. Bad. Because Scorpius was probably still a virgin and totally oblivious to the kinds of things James wanted to do to him. Wrong because they’d barely ever spoken more than ten words to one another at a time and now James could barely look him in the eye let alone _speak_ to him without imagining how tight he probably was and that was bad. Wrong. Dirty. Bad.

They were never alone together if James could help it; it was the only way. The only way James could ensure he’d keep his hands to himself, not try to maul his brother’s sweet best friend because if he did, and Scorpius went crying to Albus to tell him all about his perverted older brother and the things he’d tried to do, life would never be the same and James knew it.

No. Best to keep his distance; keep his eyes and his hands and his dick to himself. Best to keep it mean, let Scorpius think James wasn’t bothered with him, didn’t like him at all, didn’t want to force him to his knees and press his cock against that pretty pink mouth.

And it was going well. As well as James could have hoped for, anyhow. Avoiding Al, and Scorpius by association, wasn’t difficult when they were in different Houses, and Slytherins and Gryffindors didn’t tend to mix anyway unless one made a concerted effort and James had stopped making any kind of effort at all.

It was easy. Better that way. He saw Al in the corridors sometimes, and at Quidditch practice when they trained against opposing teams, but he made sure that if he ever saw them together, or Scorpius on his own, he turned right around and headed straight back in the opposite direction. If either of them ever noticed that he was being _weird_  with them then they never said anything and all was going well as far as James was concerned until the day he'd been sent to the library in search of a very specific title.

It was during class time and so the library was quiet, almost deserted. James concentrated on the tiny piece of parchment in his hands and scanned the shelves for the correct title, so focused on the task he didn’t notice that bright blond head until he was almost on top of him.

“Oh. It’s you. Hey.” Scorpius slid a book back onto the shelf and stared up at James, all pretty and sweet and soft and altogether aloof, at least as far as James was concerned. That attitude, the one that said he didn't care who James was, wasn't impressed and couldn't be bothered, had only ever made James want to fuck him more. 

James set his jaw, unable to speak as he silently slipped into panic mode and weighed just spinning around and stalking away, to hell with being rude, only his feet were rooted to the spot.

Scorpius must have noticed something wrong with his face because he gave James an odd look and said, “You okay? What are you doing here, anyway, I thought you had class.”

James just showed him the slip of parchment he’d been given and Scorpius shrugged, running his fingertips along the shelves of dusty books. The moment seemed to stretch on forever, the blood pounding in James’ ears blocking out all sound.

He watched Scorpius trail thin fingers along the spines of dusty old books, fixated on how slender and pale and perfect his hands were. Thinking about how good those hands would look as they touched James’ bare chest, slid down his stomach, curled around his cock, pumping it hard and fast. How good his own hands, thick and calloused and rough, would look around that pretty white throat as he threw Scorpius' legs over his shoulders and pounded him hard.  

When Scorpius looked up at him again he was biting his lip and James almost wanted to yell at him, shake him, force him to stop, because doing that just made him look pretty and slutty and _hot_ and James was starting to sweat with the effort it took to hold onto his restraint.

The thought crossed his mind that they were alone. That he had Scorpius exactly where he wanted him. That if he wanted to do something to him, reach out and touch him, take what he wanted, that Scorpius would be easily overpowered, easily silenced, and nobody would be any the wiser until it was over and James had finally had his way with him.

He balled his hands into fists and silently willed Scorpius to run. Run away from him and back to safety, back to Albus, back to his safe little common room where no one would look at him this way, as if they wanted to devour him whole.

“Are you okay?” Scorpius asked again, only this time he sounded uncertain and, James knew it, a little scared.

James had no words for him, only his hands which seemed to be moving of their own accord now. He stared at Scorpius’ mouth and touched the other boy’s tie first, exhaling a shaky breath as he rubbed at the tight little knot, slipping a finger beneath Scorpius' collar and tracing the soft, delicate skin there.

Scorpius was frozen to the spot now, trembling as James ran a finger along his jaw, touching it in place of kissing or biting it, and rested a hand on Scorpius’ slim hip. He pressed into him deliberately, his lips only inches from Scorpius’ forehead, and Scorpius let out a gasp when he felt James’ hard cock push into his belly.

It was right there beneath his hands now, James thought, all of it, his for the taking. All he’d have to do is… take it. Clamp a hand over Scorpius's mouth, drag him into the shadows, and take it. Scorpius squeezed his eyes closed, trembling violently now, and James couldn't help but pity him just enough to want to protect him from whatever was going to happen next.

And so he mustered up the last few fragments of his self-control in order to release him.

“Go,” he said in a strained voice. “Go. _Run_.”

Scorpius’ eyes flew open. He snatched his bag up from the floor and stood on wobbly legs, casting James one last bewildered look before he up and ran away. James watched him go, choking on his own breath.

It was game over now, James knew it. 


End file.
